This type of dowel is already known, particularly in documents WO 96/25601, WO 92/04547 and DE 3023411.
When attaching a part to a support, e.g. masonry, expansion dowel bushings may be used in anchor holes drilled in the support. The attached part may not be fully flush with the support. By using a dowel bushing with a compressible section, the part may often be placed flush against the support by compressing the bushing's compressible section. However, sometimes the compression along the compressible bushing's centerline is not sufficient before the dowel is fully anchored in the anchoring hole to ensure that the part is flush with the support.
Moreover, with such a dowel, when attaching a part that is not at risk from coming away from the support because of its thickness and when the threaded rod is placed vertically, the strut is pulled by gravity out of the dowel hole drilled in the part, the strut does not oppose the radial forces that tend to move the part on the support surface and, finally, does not prevent lateral movement. This may happen with a conveyor belt base plate subject to vibration.